wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy's Dance Party
"Dorothy's Dance Party" is a disco song with Dorothy inviting everyone to dance and party with her. This is the first time Jeff plays the keytar. Song Credits Big Red Car * J. Field * Published by Control * Murray Cook: Bass * Jeff Fatt: Piano, Lowrey Colour Glow organ & backing vocals * Anthony Field: vocals * Greg Page: Lead vocals * Emma Buter: Character Voice * John Field: Sequencing & guitar * Produced by The Wiggles. * Engineered by Aaron Ruig, Rob Perez and The Wiggles. * Recorded at: Tracking Station Studios, Bellevue Hill, Sydney. * Mastered by William Bowden at Festival Studios. Here Comes The Big Red Car * John Field (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Vocals: Greg Page and Emma Buter Guitar: John Field Bass: Murray Cook Keyboard: Jeff Fatt Originally engineered by Aaron Ruig, Rob Perez and The Wiggles. Originally recorded at Tracking Station Studios, Bellevue, Sydney. Originally mastered by William Bowden at Festival Studios. * Re-Mastered by Don Bartley Taking Off! * John Field (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Engineered by Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Music Mixed by Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Vocals: Simon Pryce * Captain Feathersword Vocals: Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur Vocals: Bláthnaid Conroy Murphy * Henry the Octopus Vocals: Paul Paddick * Wags the Dog Vocals: Jeff Fatt * Backing Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins * Musicians: Guitar: Anthony Field, John Field, Murray Cook Keyboard: Jeff Fatt Listen Lyrics CHORUS It's a dance party, it's Dorothy's dance party Everyone's invited so come on to Dorothy's dance party We're gonna shake, we're gonna shout We're jumping in and out and turning around Everyone's invited to this dinosaur party Henry the Octopus is doing his tentacle dance Wags the Dog and Captain Feathersword are gonna be there CHORUS Dorothy the Dinosaur is singing "Romp Bomp a Chomp" at the door Henry, Wags and Captain Feathersword They're gonna be there CHORUS Taking Off! (It's my dance party and you're all invited!) It's a dance party, it's Dorothy's dance party Everyone's invited so come on to Dorothy's dance party We're gonna shake, we're gonna shout We're jumping in and out and turning around Everyone's invited to this dinosaur party (This is so much fun.) Henry the Octopus (Hi everybody!) Is doing his tentacle dance Wags the Dog and Captain Feathersword are gonna be there (Ahoy there, me hearties, whoa-ho!) At the dance party, it's Dorothy's dance party Everyone's invited so come on to Dorothy's dance party (I love dancing.) We're gonna shake, we're gonna shout We're jumping in and out and turning around Everyone's invited to this Dinosaur party Dorothy the Dinosaur is singing "Romp Bomp a Chomp" at the door Henry, Wags and Captain Feathersword They're gonna be there At the dance party, it's Dorothy's dance party Everyone's invited so come on to Dorothy's dance party (I love dance parties.) It's a dance party, it's Dorothy's dance party Trivia * In the original version, Anthony's brother John plays the guitar and provides the drum sequencing. * Emma Buter voices Dorothy in the 1995 version, as well as the 1998 version. * For the concert version, the verses that involve with The Wiggly Friends switch. * An instrumental version of this song is played in the photo gallery of Here Comes the Big Red Car DVD. * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay, and Greg Truman's names appear in the song credits on Pop Go The Wiggles! but only John Field wrote this song all by himself. * The Sam Moran version of the song is played on the game Dance to the Wiggly Radio. Video Performances *Big Red Car *Here Comes The Big Red Car * Taking Off! * Happy Party! Episode Appearance *The Party * The Gorilla Dance * Pirate Dancing Shoes Album Appearance *Big Red Car *Here Comes The Big Red Car (album) * Taking Off! * Happy Party! __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Big Red Car songs Category:Here Comes the Big Red Car songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Songs Focused On Dorothy Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Action Songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 5 Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:Early New Wiggles Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Dance Party Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Songs about Dorothy the Dinosaur Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:Happy Party! Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:2003 Category:2003 songs